Kimi no Aka—Isogai
by Zaky UzuMo
Summary: Karena cinta dan benci hanya dibatasi setebal kertas dibelah tujuh—bersiaplah untuk jatuh, Isogai Yuuma. #KARUISOWEEEEEK


**Kimi No Aka [Yuuma]**

 **MERAH** kisah kita dilalui darah. Aku tidak mengerti, tetapi sejak awal warna itulah yang mempertemukan kita. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa, karena seharusnya aku membencimu. Kau dan surai merahmu, kau yang telah merenggut keluargaku. Sungguh, seharusnya aku membencimu. Tetapi kehendak dan kata hatiku tidak demikian.

Ya, tertawalah sesukamu. Tertawalah, karena aku mencintaimu. Aku mencintai pembunuh tanpa hati yang tidak hanya merenggut keluarga dan segala yang kumiliki. Aku menyerahkan hatiku pada tangan berlumur darah yang telah menyiramiku dengan warna merah pekat. Di malam bulan merah, iris merkurimu menghujamku bersama belati.

Getarku berkata, kau takkan menyentuhkan belati itu tepat ke jantungku. Dan ya, kau tidak melakukannya. Dan karena itu aku semakin _membenci_ mu, Akabane Karma.

 _Ansatsu ©Matsui Yuusei-sensei_

 _Akabane KarmaxIsogai Yuuma (KaruIso)_

 _Happy KaruIso Weeeek~_

 _Prompts:_ _ **Merah**_

 **Author POV**

 **MALAM** ini hampir sama dengan malam-malam sebelumnya. Bertahun-tahun telah berlalu semenjak kelulusannya dari kelas _End_ sekaligus kelas pembunuhannya. Kini Isogai Yuuma adalah pemuda berusia 20 tahunan yang tetap bekerja sambilan di banyak tempat sekalipun beasiswanya sudah cukup mengurangi beban ekonominya.

Mungkin ada yang bertanya, mengapa hanya dengan beasiswa sudah dapat dikatakan 'cukup' mengurangi beban keuangannya? Ya, itu karena saat ini ia hanya tinggal sendirian. Bukan karena ia tega meninggalkan keluarganya, tetapi karena sebaliknya—keluarganya telah meninggalkannya dalam _damai_. Tinggal lah hatinya yang selalu bergemuruh dalam dendam, sebab salah seorang teman lamanya yang mengukir perasaan itu.

Ya, teman lamanya. Yang kini berdiri angkuh di depan jendela kamarnya. Sosok lelaki berhelai sewarna darah menatapnya kosong dengan iris merkurinya. Setiap langkah yang mengikis jarak di antara keduanya turut memupus jalur napas Isogai Yuuma yang tubuhnya kian menggigil. Bukan. Bukan ketakutan yang menguasainya. Amarah yang menggemuruh hingga sesak menguasainya, alih-alih keinginannya untuk menghantamkan kepalan tangannya atau sekedar tendangan di bagian tubuh si pemuda merah.

Gejolak muak yang senantiasa memenuhi rongga dada hingga seluruh lidahnya terasa menjijikan setiap kali jemari dingin pemuda itu merayapi lengannya—tubuhnya. Debaran dan perih matanya menahan rintihan dan jeritan penuh emosi yang terasa mematikan. Dalam otak si pemuda Isogai, hanya ada dua pertanyaan: _bagaimana bisa dia merasakan hal terkutuk ini? Bagaimana bisa dia merasakan_ kenikmatan _dari semua kegilaan ini?_

Bagaimana mungkin—cinta tumbuh dari rasa sakit dan segala hal hina ini?

 _Cinta dan benci hanya dibatasi setebal kertas dibelah tujuh_. Begitu tipis hingga kau tidak menyadari, ketika segumpal kebencian telah berubah menjadi bunga rambat cinta.

Dan di sini, Isogai Yuuma tak henti memaki dirinya sendiri, yang bisa jatuh cinta pada sosok iblis pembunuh seperti Akabane Karma.

Bisikan itu memenuhi telinganya. Setiap malam begitu lirih digumamkan setiap jarak telah ditiadakan dengan sempurna. _"Maafkan aku, Yuuma."_

Mata pemuda berjulukan _ikemen_ itu tertutup rapat, begitu rapat hingga sakit terasa ketika kelopaknya membuka. Sebersit cahaya menusuk netra emasnya di pagi hari, ditemani cicit burung yang menghinggapi bingkai jendelanya yang terbuka. Ulah Akabane muda, tentu saja. Pemuda itu tidak pernah mengingat pintu sebagai akses keluar-masuk ruangan—karena jendela kamarnya sudah menjadi jalan Akabane Karma mengunjungi _rumah_ nya.

 _"Jangan larang aku untuk kembali, Yuuma. Kau tahu kau-lah_ rumah _ku."_

 _Kau mengatakan hal itu pada orang yang salah, Karma._ Batin pemuda berpucuk itu dengan senyum sinisnya. Ya, bagaimana bisa kau menganggap seseorang sebagai rumahmu, sementara kau telah menghancurkan rumah itu dengan tanganmu sendiri? Seluruhnya telah dihancurkan hingga tak bersisa, sampai onggokannya pun tak layak dilihat lagi.

Lembaran kelopak mawar merah yang berguguran di meja nakasnya selalu ia abaikan. Karma yang membawanya, jadi untuk apa Isogai mempedulikannya. Sungguh, setiap hal yang diberikan pemuda merah itu tidak akan pernah sudi Isogai sentuh. Termasuk segala _kenikmatan_ dan rasa yang dicicipi setiap inchi tubuh dan indranya—segalanya tidak akan Isogai anggap.

Kendati demikian, pemuda yang pernah menjadi pemimpin kelas _End_ itu hanya akan menangisi segalanya dalam bilik kamar mandi. Mengalirkan setumpuk asanya yang menghambat napas bersama derai air yang bergerak menenggelamkan segalanya. Membiarkan lelehan hangatnya berguguran bersama tetes bening yang menghujani puncak kepala hingga mata kakinya. Membiarkan rasa panas membakar itu melenyapkan bara di hatinya yang berkobar dengan alasan yang _salah_.

Sungguh, bukan cinta yang seharusnya menari dalam benaknya—tetapi kebencian atas kematian seluruh anggota keluarganya.

O.O.O

AKABANE Karma, seorang calon birokrat muda yang telah bersinar bahkan sebelum karirnya dimulai. Pemuda yang sekilas terlihat memiliki segalanya, tetapi jauh di lubuk hatinya hanya diisi merah darah penyesalan. Semerah cairan di dalam tubuhnya, sewarna paras Isogai Yuuma yang menatapnya penuh murka. Persis seperti lelehan hangat dari tubuh yang perlahan mendingin di tangannya, yang menggenang di bawah kakinya hingga menjejakan langkahnya di malam itu.

Dan Isogai Yuuma telah membencinya karena sebab itu. Tanpa tahu bahwa jauh sebelumnya tangan yang sama telah menghabisi seluruh kepala Akabane yang lain.

Adakah yang salah jika kau ingin mempertahankan apa yang kau miliki sebelumnya? Akabane Karma hanya ingin Isogai tetap di sisinya, tetap menjadi miliknya—tak peduli jika seluruh dunia menentangnya, ia hanya perlu menghabisinya. Sayangnya Yuuma-nya tidak berpikir demikian. Sayangnya kini Yuuma-nya malah berbalik membencinya.

Dan dinginnya sikap Isogai saat ini hanya menambah tekanan batinnya. Akabane itu tidak tahan ketika sorot dingin penuh kebencian itu menatapnya. Ketika di setiap kehadirannya tubuh pemuda yang pernah mengisi harinya itu menegang namun tiada perlawanan. Sakit yang dirasakannya lebih menyiksa ketika dalam diam ia tahu Isogai menolaknya.

Isogai Yuuma menolak Akabane Karma.

Sungguh, adakah yang dapat membuat Karma lebih hancur dari ini?

Malam ketika langkahnya dipacu cepat mungkin akan menjadi malam terburuknya. Karena malam itu, Isogai Yuuma-nya mengguratkan luka menembus jalur pernapasannya sendiri. Menganga lebar hingga darah yang sudah berhenti merembes telah teresap sempurna dalam busa kasur si pemuda beriris kucing.

Ada yang mengatakan, bahwa ketika di ambang kematian seluruh ingatan dan memori lama akan berputar cepat mengisi pandangan. Entah dalam bentuk penyesalan ataupun sebatas manis kenangan. Dan itu terbukti, di saat rasa sakit yang merantai lehernya perlahan pudar—serentetan kenangan akan pemuda itu melesat cepat. Membuatnya tanpa sadar menangisi segalanya.

 _"Isogai Yuuma, ijinkan aku memilikimu." Iris merkuri menatapnya begitu dalam hingga terasa menembus seluruh pertahanannya. Genggaman hangat yang melingkupi jemarinya terasa begitu menenangkan. Dan Isogai tidak bisa menolak ketika perlahan bibir tipis itu mengikis jarak._

 _"Ambillah libur sehari saja, Yuuma. Kau butuh istirahat." ucap suara rendah itu seraya memeluk pinggang rampingnya erat. Hidung pemuda yang memeluknya dari belakang terasa menggelitik lehernya. Jemari yang saling bertaut menyaksikan ketika tubuhnya mengerut dalam dekapan Karma—begitu nyaman dilukiskan wajahnya._

 _"Kau tahu, Yuuma—aku sanggup melakukan_ apapun _untukmu." Kilat di manik itu terasa berbeda. Isogai sangat menyadarinya—tanpa merasakan genggaman erat Karma di tangannya ataupun lengan si pemuda merah yang mengungkungnya hingga sesak. Sentuhan kecil sekalipun sanggup menunjukan getar dalam diri Akabane muda itu. Yuuma tahu bahwa Karma menginginkan_ sesuatu _, yang mungkin tidak bisa ia berikan._

 _"Tidakkah kau juga mencintaiku, Yuuma? Tidakkah kau ingin mengenyahkan mereka yang menentang kita?" tanya Karma parau. Ujung jari pemuda itu menyentuh lembut tepi wajahnya yang berair. Perlahan desah napas Karma merayapi cuping telinganya—mendesis penuh_ rasa _, "Mereka yang telah menjauhkanmu dariku—harus mati."_

 ** _The End_**

Ehem, ini bagian mananya yang romance, ya? #mikirkeras

Ah, maafkan Zaky, minna-san! Zaky emang kurang di romance tapi nekat ngikut event, huhuhu... abis begitu baca keterangan dari akun Ratu Obeng-san jadi mendadak kepincut prompt 'merah' dan kelepasan nulis(?)

Dan err, semoga ga ada adegan yang dikira _menjurus_ , karena Zaky cuma 'sedikit' kepeleset khilaf(?)

Sekali lagi maaf banget atas segala kesalahan dan ketidaksesuaian FF ini dari aturan event #KaruIsoWeeeek yang ada m(_ _)m

Salam,

Z.U.M


End file.
